War Stories
by xxsewnlipsxx
Summary: Series of romance drabbles about the Old Republic characters. Andronikos Revel, Torian Cadera, Corso Riggs, Felix Iresso, Vector, Malavai Quinn, Aric Jorgan, Doc and more. Content rating varied.
1. Andronikos Revel

Midnight Meditation

Andronikos was used to sleeping in a bunk, curled in on himself with one hand tucked beneath his flat, bleached pillow on the hilt of a blaster just in case any of the freaks the Sith had picked up wanted to take a crack at him. What he wasn't accustomed to was having enough room to stretch out, and when he shifted and found not a sheer drop awaiting him but more bed to accommodate his size, he jerked into a sitting position so fast that the blood rushed in his ears.

His heart beat a tattoo against his ribs as he looked around, taking in the familiar false darkness of the ship's interior, small lights dimmed, the door shut against the bright sitting area just outside. He was in the captain's luxury quarters, sitting up in an expansive bed with his naked hips covered by expensive silk sheets and a lush mauve comforter. He groaned, remembering, feeling the slight ache in his muscles as he fell back against the pillows and slung an arm over his eyes.

He'd fallen asleep before Sha'ir the previous night. Instead of creeping back to his own bed, he'd stayed without meaning to. She'd never explicitly told him he wasn't allowed to sleep in her quarters; it wasn't as if the other crew members didn't know they were involved. Still, it felt more sentimental to stay, to hold her as she slept, and Andronikos didn't want to get tangled up too much in whatever mess was coming her way. The girl was already haunted by ghosts and pursued by masters with too much power in the force for Andronikos to fathom. What would be the consequences of wanting to keep such a Sith?

"Trouble sleeping?" a cool, melodic voice asked from the darkness, and Andronikos startled. He glanced at the empty place beside him, long absent a warm body.

"Uh," he said a little nervously, "not really. Just not used to sleeping here."

"I see," Sha'ir replied, the voice becoming a little more localized. Andronikos shifted closer to the end of the bed and spotted her on the floor, cross-legged and stark naked in the darkness.

She was covered head-to-toe in her tribal tattoos, customary of the Rattataki, hands resting palm up on her knees, a consuming blackness swirling near her center. Her pale skin was bright, her eyes nearly luminescent as she peered up at him from the ground. "Go back to sleep, Andronikos," she whispered, and the voice seemed to sink inside him, to come from within rather than from her; he wasn't even sure she'd moved her mouth.

"Yeah, okay," he shook his head to get rid of the sudden haziness but decided to just ignore whatever inquiries he had and go back to sleep. His head hit the pillow, and he drifted. Hours later, whether it was night or day he wasn't sure, he felt her crawl back beneath the blankets and embrace him, cheek on his chest, arms around his waist. He didn't think about the implications of holding her then. He just wrapped her up and tried not to think.

* * *

**Been playing a lot of SWTOR. Love it, love the characters. Thought I'd write whatever comes to mind. Thanks for reading. Review if you like.**


	2. Torian Cadera

Leisure Time

"You seen Lomerryn?" Torian leaned casually around the corner into the cockpit, one eyebrow raised, addressing Mako. He'd awakened alone in her quarters, which was rather unusual. He was generally the first one to stir on the ship, especially in regards to their boss.

"No, I thought she was with you," Mako said, fingers speeding over the keyboard in front of her. She jabbed a final button with her pinky and turned to face him, hands on her hips. "You think she's in trouble or something?"

"Not really," he answered evasively, turning to continue his search. Lomerryn wasn't stupid, didn't take foolish risks. She'd never have left the ship without telling someone; he obviously hadn't been looking hard enough. As he made his way down the steep staircase, side-stepping Blizz as he chattered happily at Gault, he figured it best to check the rest of the ship before becoming worried.

Luckily, the ship was only so big, and it didn't take him much longer to find her. When he did, though, his heart gave a painful tug, and he frowned. She was fast asleep at the makeshift table they'd set up for cards, face buried in an arm crooked over the table, the other hand curled around a tumbler. He stepped over some of the boxes near the entrance and picked the cup up, catching the burning scent of strong liquor that made him pull a face. Her fingers collapsed without anything to wrap around and went flat against the table, her ring glinting dully in the pale light.

Torian kneeled, setting a hand on her knee. There were still bits of dust and sand clinging to her armor from Tatooine, and some superficial damage to her shield generator from the ice on Hoth. She still got cold chills at night from that planet and often told him she was glad to be off it despite finally being able to bond with other Chiss. He brushed some of her black hair away from her face, gentle as he could be, and her red eyes snapped open, hand reaching for a blaster that wasn't there before he could grab it.

She blinked at him, alarm bleeding away. "Oh, Torian," she said, glancing around and beginning to stretch. "How long was I out?"

"Left me in our bed alone, cyare," he murmured softly, pulling her gaze back to him. "Was cold without you."

She turned her head and winced at what he could guess was a stiffness. "Sorry," she touched his cheek, black leather gloves squeaking slightly. "I couldn't sleep. You don't sleep enough."

"I get what I need," he huffed, gesturing to the empty tumbler. "Want some water to wash that down?"

There was a rush of blood to her cheeks. "Yeah, if you would. Better yet, I need some food. And to move." He backed up so she could stand and watched the lithe move of her slender muscles as she stretched, savoring each flex of skin, the way her hips canted backward.

The arm that was up by her head she wrapped around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. She tasted of stale liquor, and he tried not to make a face even as he enjoyed the warmth of her being so close. "Ugh," she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his neck. "Sorry. Bad breath, I'm sure."

"Doesn't matter, cyare," he murmured against her hair. He'd kissed her with blood, mud, and sand in her mouth. He could kiss her after a night of drinking.

"Hmm, I love you," she whispered in his ear as if it were some great secret.

He grasped her chin and tilted her head back, murmuring the slurred equivalent in Mando'a against her lips.

* * *

**Torian's adorable. Thanks for reading. Review if you like.**


End file.
